The Ninny and the Nun!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: I found Heaven on Earth;you are my last,my first...but then I hear this voice inside. An untimely accident that took her family from her and as such,Kagome grew up with Gods' grace.However,a young blonde,blue eyed boy soon changes everything.FullSummInsi
1. September, 1, Wednesday

**The Ninny and the Nun!**

**Summary:**

_**I found Heaven on Earth; you are my last, my first...but then I hear this voice inside.**_

_**Taken in when she was made an orphan by an untimely accident that took her family from her while she was at home with a nanny, Kagome grew up with Gods' grace.**_

_**However, a young blonde hair, blue eyed boy soon changes everything she grew up believing, and what she grows up to be.**_

**Anime:**

_**InuYasha/Death Note**_

**Couple:**

_**Kagome/Mello**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance/Action/Crime: Character Death**_

**Rated:**

_**M (Sexual Themes, Drugs, Crime, Gunkata, Language, Blood and Gore)**_

**-x-x-x-**

**September, 1, Wednesday**

**-x-x-x-**

_September, 1, Wednesday_

_**You search the**_

_**scriptures, for in them**_

_**you think you have**_

_**eternal life; and these**_

_**are they which testify**_

_**of me.─ John 5:13**_

"_Sweetheart, we'll be home soon."_

It was never soon,

"_We'll be back before you know it,"_

They never came back.

"_Love you baby,"_

I Love You...

"_Love you Kaggie-dear,"_

I Love You...

_**She was lost**_

_**In so many**_

_**Different ways**_

_**Out in the**_

_**Darkness**_

_**With no guide**_

At the age of six, I became an orphan...

"_Kagome~, help mommy clean up your room."_

Words I never heard again. Where I live, I have no need for it. My room is always clean. I live in the Winchester Cathedral in England. I have my own room, which is, on more than one occasion, snuck into by a little girl with black hair and red eyes. She never say's anything, a very quiet girl who hasn't spoken a word since left on the doorstep of the Cathedral.

_**I know the**_

_**Cost of a**_

_**Losing hand**_

_**Never for the**_

_**Grace of god,**_

_**Go I**_

"_Such a pretty voice my little angle has."_

That was how I came to be adopted by the father and sisters of the Winchester Cathedral. Before they died, mother and father, that is, I sang for the Winchester Cathedral Juniors Choir. The father said that God's light shined within my eyes and down upon my soul. I say, God's light did me little good, if it couldn't even keep my parents safe.

_**I found**_

_**Heaven on**_

_**Earth**_

_**You are my**_

_**Last, my first**_

It was common knowledge that I didn't sing in public for...well...for anyone. I stopped singing in front of people when my parents died. Mind you, I still sing when I'm alone, but no longer in public. I don't want anyone else to hear me.

"_My little angle..."_

No one...no one but them...

_**And then, I**_

_**Hear this**_

_**Voice inside**_

_**Ave Maria~**_

I'm eight years old; it's been two years and a half since they died and the Father took me in. I will be turning nine in two more months, but I don't care about that.

"_What does my little girl want for her birthday?"_

"_I can't believe she's turning six this week!"_

What I want...can't be obtained...

_**I've been**_

_**Alone**_

_**When I'm**_

_**Surrounded**_

_**By friends**_

The Father treats me well, and so do the Sisters; it matters little though. Today was a field trip to Winchester Castle; I've there before, so it's no big loss if I don't go. That is why I requested to stay.

"_Want to take a picture at the round table, Kagome?"_

That's why...I don't wan't to go...

_**How could**_

_**The silence be**_

_**So loud**_

_**But I still go**_

_**Home knowing**_

_**That I've got you**_

Now I stand before the organ in the Nave. This was where many Charity's and of course Sunday Services were preformed. Father, of course, leaves the Nave open all the time for prayer and those who come to ask for forgiveness or confess their sins. This was one of the only time's I had to sing. The Cathedral was always closed on Saturday afternoons. So it is during this time that I sing.

"_Too bad, it's closed Kagome...you can sing tomorrow."_

It's during those quiet day's that I now sing...the only day's that I can sing.

_**There's only us**_

_**When the**_

_**Lights go down**_

_**You are my**_

_**Heaven on**_

_**Earth**_

The Sisters...or most of them at least, were with the father today. The rest were catching up on their sleep. That leaves me alone, so I sing...for no one...not even myself.

"_Sing for me sweetie; so adorable!"_

There is no one left to sing for...no one that I want to hear me sing...

_**You are my**_

_**Hunger, my**_

_**Thirst**_

_**I always hear**_

_**This voice**_

_**Inside**_

_**Saying**_

_**Ave Maria~**_

"_Let's pray Kagome!"_

Why...

"_We are his children,"_

No...I am the child of Rae and Ren Higurashi...they however, are dead...

"_He watches over us,"_

He does a lousy job...

_**Sometimes love**_

_**Can come and**_

_**Pass you by**_

_**While you're**_

_**Busy making**_

_**Plans**_

We were supposed to go out to dinner when they got back...

We never got the chance...Instead of spending that night with my parents at the British restaurant _'Firefly'_, I spent it at Chelsea and Westminster Hospital.

I don't leave the Cathedral often, rarely, if at all. I like to be alone; I don't want company, friends or a counselor whose most frequently asked question is _'How does that make you feel?'_ and get's paid to tell me what I'm doing wrong in life.

_**Suddenly hit**_

_**You and then**_

_**You realize**_

_**It's out**_

_**Of your**_

_**Hands**_

I can sing what I feel, but only when I'm not with people. I don't want to be heard, I want to sing alone, out of prying eyes and prying ears.

...

I can't hear them anymore...

...

As long as I sing, I can drown them out...

_**Baby you**_

_**Got to**_

_**Understand**_

_**You are my**_

_**Heaven on**_

_**Earth**_

This was my new life...singing to no one; I have the Father and Sisters, as well as the other girls in the Cathedral Boarder home for Girls, but I am still, always alone...

Why...why am I alone; surrounded by so many...yet still...still alone...

_**You are**_

_**My last**_

_**My first**_

_**And then I**_

_**Hear this**_

_**Voice inside**_

My heart hurts...hear me...I don't want to be alone. Mom...Dad...hear me, hear me sing! Let me know you're listening...say something...SAY SOMETHING!

...anything...

...

...nothing...

_**Ave Maria~**_

_**Ave Maria~**_

_**Ave Maria~**_

_**~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~**_

_**~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~**_

_**~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~**_

_**~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~ CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~**_

I can't breath...my hearts beating so fast...I turn to see who has heard me, and there...two kids are standing at the entrance of the Nave.

'_Oh God...what have I done to deserve this...'_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Me: Hope everyone enjoys this new story. Wow...I'm just uploading them by the bundle! ^_^'' Please leave me comments and feedback! Tell me what you think, SANKYU!**_


	2. September, 2, Thursday

**The Ninny and the Nun!**

**Summary:**

_**I found Heaven on Earth; you are my last, my first...but then I hear this voice inside.**_

_**Taken in when she was made an orphan by an untimely accident that took her family from her while she was at home with a nanny, Kagome grew up with Gods' grace.**_

_**However, a young blonde hair, blue eyed boy soon changes everything she grew up believing, and what she grows up to be.**_

**Anime:**

_**InuYasha/Death Note**_

**Couple:**

_**Kagome/Mello**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance/Action/Crime: Character Death**_

**Rated:**

_**M (Sexual Themes, Drugs, Crime, Gunkata, Language, Blood and Gore)**_

**-x-x-x-**

**September, 2, Thursday**

**-x-x-x-**

_September, 2, Thursday_

_**Be still and know**_

_**That I am God.─ Psalm 46:10**_

"_Father..."_

Kagome whispered softly, the Father turned and smiled, inclining his head ever so slightly. "Why do you speak so low, Kagome?"

"_Father, I feel unwell...may I go for a walk around the Cathedral?"_

"If you so wish, but why do you feel poorly? Have you put aside your meals again?"

"_No Father, my sleeping habits have been a little indecisive...as of lately."_

"I see, then please...take your time, calm your mind, let God's creations sooth your mind and soul."

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Kaggie! Kaggie not go!"

"Little Souten, do not wail..." The Father scolded, "It isn't the last time you will see Kagome, she always returns."

'_That__'__s __right...because __I __have __no where __else __to __go...__'_ She smiled at the little girl of four, _"__If __Father __has __no __objections, __you __can __come __with __me...__"_

The Father glanced down sternly at the little girl, finally smiling, he gave a small nod. "Around the Cathedral, but not any farther,"

"..." Kagome said nothing as the little girl ran into her arms; Kagome hugged her before taking her hand in hers and walking out of sight of the Father. She rounded a corner and smiled to the little girl. "We are going on an adventure, Souten, okay?"

The little girl gazed up curiously and excitedly at her, her crimson eyes looking behind her as they got farther and further away from the church. Kagome let her mind drifted out of reality.

_**~X~x~X~Flashback~X~x~X~**_

_The clapping ceased and Kagome stared in horror at two boys who stood at the front entrance of the Nave. One, a blonde with vibrant blue eyes...no...piercing blue eyes that seemed to just see right into her very soul, as if picking her apart. His hair brushed freely against his shoulder, in his hands a pack of cigarettes. He wore all black, it looked like a sweat shirt and sweat pants set with white tinny shoes on his feet. The other boy was dressed in a white and black striped, long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. A pair of brown shoes covered his feet and his eyes were covered by a pair of orange goggles with black straps and black lining around the lenses._

"_The Church is closed, please leave..." Kagome called out, her voice reverberated off the Nave walls._

"_Ha, how do you close a sanctuary!"_

"_..." Kagome didn't respond, she couldn't...technically speaking, you couldn't close a sanctuary, it was a place to escape to...she just didn't want anyone there. Finally, she ran..._

_Yeah, cowardly, so what! She didn't want to be heard...she never wanted to be heard! Not singing at least._

_She passed through the doors to the confessions room, hearing the sound of soft padded footsteps closing in behind her, she rounded another corner and ducked beneath a row of chairs._

"_Where did she go?"_

"_Hell if I know, I thought everyone had left to that damn castle for a fieldtrip or whatever." The soft steps stopped right before where she hid._

"_Well, what if she rats out that we were here?"_

_Kagome frowned, 'What do I care that you're here? Just leave!'_

"_Na, she didn't really look like a rat,"_

_She contained herself as she almost scoffed aloud, 'Thanks,' She thought silently; sarcasm drowned the thought in the back of her mind._

"_Well, I don't really care; I only followed to get my damn cigarettes back!"_

"_No way in hell am I giving you these nasty cancer sticks back! They smell like hell!"_

"_So what! There mine!"_

"_Humph, let's head back to Wammy's, you can smoke them on the way, but not inside here or there."_

_The steps started up again, but grew fainter and fainter as the two got further and further away. Stepping quietly out from beneath the long bench, Kagome sat with a sigh. 'Wammy's...sounds like a slaughter house...or a chop shop...'_

"_Little Kagome, what are you doing in the benches?"_

_Kagome turned to see one of the Sisters' standing at the entrance behind her. "...thinking...?"_

"_What about?"_

"_...I heard...one of the regular's mentioned something about..." Kagome stopped, not sure if she should actually say anything. Hell, she was lying in the house of God, which was bad, right? The two boys were no regulars; she'd never seen them before._

"_About..."_

"_A place called Wammy's...it sounds like a chop shop or something..."_

_The sister gave a small laugh, "Oh goodness, no!" She smiled, "Wammy's is an Orphanage, Quillsh Wammy use to come by every Sunday afternoon to help out, but...I haven't seen him in a long time..."_

"_Oh..."_

_**~X~x~X~End~X~x~X~Flashback~X~x~X~**_

It was during that moment that Kagome's curiosity had to shine the brightest it had in years.

"Where, Kaggie?"

She glanced to the girl next to her and smiled, "I had to ask around a bit yesterday, but I finally found out where there was a whole bunch of kids similar to us...they don't have their families either..."

"Sad...yes?"

"Yes, sad..." Kagome guided the younger towards a large gated building. Staring at it, it looked magnificent, beautiful as it stood in all its glory.

"Here yet Kaggie? Feet hurt..."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, this is it...I don't want to go in though..."

"Oi!"

Kagome jumped, turning her head, she saw the familiar blonde from yesterday staring at her with a soccer ball in hand. "..."

"Well, come in! Do you play soccer?" He asked, walking up to the gate with a smirk.

"...I don't, sorry."

"No, it's no problem. I'm surprised actually; I didn't expect you for another day or so."

"Expect?" Kagome frowned, walking through the now open gates, "Why would you be expecting me?"

"You were hiding beneath the divans, in the cathedrals' presbytery...right?"

"...maybe..."

He laughed, "Matt probably didn't know you were there, but I could see your shadow from under the divan."

Kagome sighed, "Ah,"

"Kaggie! Kaggie, I want to play!"

"..." Kagome frowned, the boy was clearly a sporty, fun, active type of kid, so she wasn't sure if he'd be slow for the little girl or play with her like she was one of the older boys.

"Its fine, I'll play with her inside." He took Kagome's hand and pulled her inside the building, Souten was pulled along, more than happy to follow after the blonde.

"Wait, we can't stay..." Kagome said, trying to pull back.

"I know that," The blonde said, letting go once the door behind him shut, he walked to a part of the main lobby, where a few kids were either playing tag or doing other little things, like painting or puzzles. "But you can stay for a little while, right?"

"Mello?"

Kagome turned at the familiar voice of the blonde's friend, the red head. She recalled his name as Matt, the blonde, Mello, had mentioned it only a few moments ago.

"Yo, want to play four square?"

Matt frowned, "Do I really look like someone that would play four square?"

Mello laughed, "Do I?"

Matt stared for a few moments, shrugged, then sighed, "You look like the son of a Russian Mafia Boss."

Mello went oddly silent, after a quick exchange of silent communication between the two boys, Kagome didn't know what was being said with the steal look Mello was giving Matt, but Matt clearly understood as he directed his gaze elsewhere and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Then let's play," Mello turned a smile to Souten who clapped her hands excitedly.

**-x-x-x-**

The Father stopped at the entrance of the Library; an upstairs room for the scrolls, books and scriptures of the monks and past fathers of the Cathedral, once Monastery. It was an old building, many years had passed with its making; many hidden secrets had been woven within the walls of the Religious Building. Even beneath its floors, a dark secret was harbored, locked away for only the Father and deceased. Turning, the Father walked down a flight of stairs and towards the front entrance where he came across a group of girls and some of the Sisters. "Sister Natalie, have you seen Souten of Kagome?"

"Father, I thought you let them out to stroll."

"I haven't seen them about the courtyard or within the halls of the Cathedral though."

"Ah, I haven't seen them, I'm sorry Father. Perhaps Sister Lina will have seen them."

He nodded, "I will check,"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome laughed as Souten crawled after the runaway ball. Having tripped in her attempt to grab it, she was now chasing it across the main lobby. Kagome looked behind her at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened; she hadn't realized just how much time had passed. "Oh, Mello!" She called out to the boy to her left, "I have to go, Father Cornelius will surely be out looking for Souten and myself; Souten!"

The four year old pulled back from following the ball and ran up to Kagome.

"Wait, what was your name?" Mello asked before she could take hold of the little girls' hand.

"Kagome...my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"You know, the name's we go by...they aren't our real names..." Mello said, watching a frown appear on Kagome's face. "We can't give you our real names, and while you are here, it may be best that no one knows your real name."

"Then what do you suggest I go by?"

"Anzhela, it's Russian for Angelic Messenger, or God's Messenger."

Kagome frowned, "I am no messenger of God, and I am no Angel..."

"You, are definitely...an Angel. I've never heard someone sound so angelic when the sing, and it's a gift─"

"From God. Yeah, so I've been told." Kagome scoffed, "Well he can have it back! I never wanted his gift!" Kagome felt her tears start to well up in her eyes and sighed, "Sorry, I'm not really a big fan of God and his gifts. He took from me, the only thing I ever wanted or needed...and left me alone...I never care for singing, I did it because my mom and dad liked to hear me sing...but once they were gone, I stopped singing aloud to people, in choir or to anyone else who may be passing by. It was only by chance that you two happened across me...now, you can call me whatever you want, but Souten and I really must be going." She took the girls hand and left the two boys alone in silence.

"Kaggie, we will come back, yes?"

"...maybe..." Kagome let her mind wander as they headed back to the Cathedral's Girl's Boarding Home, taking note that after figuring out _where_Wammy's was, it really wasn't that far, only a mile walk. The snuck past a group of sisters and ran right into the legs of Father Cornelius.

"There you two are; where were you?" He asked, in his hands, held close to his aged heart, was an equally worn out Bible.

"We were playing hide and seek, guess we were pretty good." Kagome smiled.

"...I see, well then, dinner is soon. Go wash up and head to the dining hall."

"Yes, Father."

Souten frowned, but followed behind Kagome. Their minds traveled to the comings and goings of the day, and in their own directions did their thoughts wander as a distant chime of voices could be heard as the evening choir sessions started to resonate through the halls of Winchester Cathedral.

_Ave Maria!_

_Maiden Mild!_

_Oh listen to a maiden's prayer_

_For thou canst hear amid the wild_

'_tis thou 'tis thou canst save amid despair_

_We slumber safely till the morrow_

_Though we've by man outcast reviled_

_Oh maiden see a maiden's sorrow_

_Oh mother hear a suppliant child!_

_Ave Maria~_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So here is chapter 2 of The Ninny and the Nun! I hope you guys are still with me, and with all hope, I'll be updating more often, review!**


	3. September, 3, Friday

**The Ninny and the Nun!**

**Summary:**

_**I found Heaven on Earth; you are my last, my first...but then I hear this voice inside.**_

_**Taken in when she was made an orphan by an untimely accident that took her family from her while she was at home with a nanny, Kagome grew up with Gods' grace.**_

_**However, a young blonde hair, blue eyed boy soon changes everything she grew up believing, and what she grows up to be.**_

**Anime:**

_**InuYasha/Death Note**_

**Couple:**

_**Kagome/Mello**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance/Action/Crime: Character Death**_

**Rated:**

_**M (Sexual Themes, Drugs, Crime, Gunkata, Language, Blood and Gore)**_

**NOTE:**

**Me: So, this is a little late, I was supposed to post this by twelve, and it's 2:30 am, lol. Oops, I fell asleep and when I woke up, it was 12:45, and I hadn't finished writing it. I was tired… Well, anyways, this is dedicated to LoneWolfSage! She requested this and Quirk's By Four to be updated, that one will take a while, but for now, here is the next chapter to the Ninny and the Nun.**

**-x-x-x-**

**September, 3, Friday**

**-x-x-x-**

_September, 3, Friday_

_**Your Word I have**_

_**Hidden in my heart,**_

_**That I might not sin**_

_**Against you.**_

─_**Psalm 119:11**_

"_Lord, help us to submit to You, to follow and obey, instead of finding loopholes to defend our sinful way."_

Kagome listened to the Sister as she spoke with a bowed head, hands set in prayer with a cross held close to her chest. "..."

Lying with her head on her lap, Souten yawned.

Placing a hand on the little girls head, she brushed a few stray bangs from the girls' eyes. _"Sleepy?" _Kagome asked softly, whispering so not to be heard.

Souten nodded her head and gently, Kagome lifted her. She was used to carrying the little girl around. The black sleeves that covered her hands acted as a makeshift blanket and covered the little girls' body almost entirely. Kagome hated this outfit; the nuns, or, sisters, wore it almost all day and everyday. An all black robe with a white under dress that was a little shorter than the robe.

Bowing her head to the Sister's, she left to tuck the sleepy girl in.

"Kaggie, we go back to fun boy?"

Kagome _shushed_ the little girl, "You can't let anyone know of that, okay Souten?"

The girl nodded, and finally, she let herself be lulled to sleep as she was carried to bed.

She had decided, in order to avoid trouble, she would keep away from the orphanage. For one reason or another, the Father got a little more than _just_ _protective_. He could get very angry if he didn't know where she was, and it was only her he acted like that with. He once didn't notice Souten out of her bed until he saw her in Kagome's room. No, it really was only her that he didn't like wandering off.

Kagome made her way outside and sat down with her back to the wall of the Cathedral. Night had fallen and the stars could just barely be seen through the array of clouds. The quarter moon was probably the only thing lighting up the streets at the moment, the nearest street light was at the ends of the Cathedral's fencing, so it was relatively dark near the entrance.

She let her head rest against the wall before sighing, no one was out, it was time for Prayer, and now, only she and Souten were out of the room.

He was upset the other night because she hadn't been seen walking around the Cathedral like she said she would, and curiously, she'd asked him why he was so protective of her...his reply? _You must protect the Voice of God, and the Voice of his Angels. You are indeed, an Angel of God._

'_Just like what Mello said...an Angel...but I am no Angel...'_

She let her eyes drift shut, and with parted lips, she sang softly.

_I will be waiting_

_Right here only to_

_Roam,_

_When the bells chime_

_Like there is_

_No tomorrow_

She opened her eyes, pausing in her words, it was a song she had heard on the music player of a girl passing by. She had asked for the girl to stay a while longer by the gate so she could hear the song finish, since the Father didn't allow any music makers, aside from instruments, within the Cathedral.

_And your gonna_

_Taken me home..._

She closed her eyes again.

_Never gonna ever_

_Gonna belong to_

_Another,_

_No, never gonna_

_Ever gonna belong_

_To another, no..._

The wind blew, caressingly, it brushed her hair against her cheeks.

_Leave me alone,_

_I am not an Angel, yet..._

She heard a shuffle of leaves and jumped, turning towards the sound, she saw two silhouettes about her size. One of which silently waving her over. The stream of gray smoke in a thin, barely visible, chaotic line, told her who the two were. Standing, she made her way to the fence that now separated her and the two boys.

"_Hey!"_ Mello smiled, _"You busy tonight?"_

Kagome frowned, "Why are you whispering?"

"_Won't they get mad if they see you talking with us?"_ Matt asked softly.

"Who, no one's out here. Everyone is in Prayer."

Mellow looked her in the eyes, "Except you?"

"...I avoid it when possible..."

Matt gave a half laugh as he moved and climbed over the fence, jumping down next to her, he bowed sarcastically, lifting just his head as he held a hand out to the girl, "Princess, it is in my personal belief that you need air."

"I'm getting air."

"No," Mello frowned, "He's right, you need air...away from your castle."

She glared the two boys' down, "Will you two stop that, I'm not a Princess!"

"**..."** Matt looked to Mello, and Mello gave a nod. The exchange was simple, and Kagome should have known the two would pull something like this, but she hadn't expected it. She was literally flung over Matt's shoulder, who made a small comment on how light she felt, before he went on his marry way up the fence. She could see the ground growing more distant, and cautiously, she closed her eyes and gripped his shoulders, refusing to let out even a squeak.

He felt her start to drop, and without him, and she would have attempted pulling herself up, if it weren't for the arms around her waist that now held her on the ground, gently placing her feet down.

"Mello...Matt...I'm not sure if you two are aware...but the entrance...is _never_ locked." She practically hissed at the two grinning boys'.

They both looped arms around her's and she was dragged off down the dark street, leaving no sign of her whereabouts around the Cathedral. _'And after I'd just decided on never seeing them again...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Alright, so after an hour of hanging out with them, she was smiling, and laughing, and having...actually, a lot of fun. She truly wanted to stay longer, and so, she did. They were walking around one of the nearby school's of Winchester, and it was actually centered right between the Cathedral, and the Orphanage.

"Mello, how old are you?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Nine, both me and Matt are nine, and you?"

"Eight..."

"So, mind if I ask a question," Matt asked.

Kagome shrugged, watching Mello as he pulled the door to the school open with ease before removing a wad of paper from the hole in the other door. "Sure, go ahead."

"How did you wind up an Orphan, living at a Cathedral?"

'_...Should have said I minded...'_ She sighed, "It was my birthday, I was six, I sang for the choir prior to their deaths, and I was always called an Angel, the song of God, the voice of his messenger, so on and so forth...Father had said that God's light shined within my eyes and down upon my soul..." She followed the boys to the stairwell and all the way up to the roof of the school, smiling at the sight before her. She would remember to comment on it when she was finished answering Matt's question. "The night of my birthday, we were supposed to go to the British Restaurant Firefly, but instead, I spent my birthday at Chelsea and Westminster Hospital."

"Car accident?" Mello asked.

"No, they had been leaving a jewelry shop, a gift for me..." She pulled her hand into her nun robe and pulled a chain from her back pocket, placing her hand through the sleeve again to show the boys. "It was meant to be a surprise at dinner, and they were pulled to a nearby alley and instead of being just mugged, they were murdered...my mother...she was a very beautiful woman..." She opened the heart at the end of the chain, inside was a picture of her mother, her father and herself.

Mello and Matt looked over her shoulder at the picture. The woman had beautiful waist length black hair in rich raven waves, and gorgeous blue eyes that danced with life. The man was a gentlemanly chap, with black hair and brown eyes. Then Kagome, a very happy Kagome stood between the two.

"She was very beautiful..." Mello said.

"...according to the cops, the man who murdered my father...he thought so too...he only killed her after he'd had his way with her. It's strange, that during the whole ordeal, she never unclenched her fist, which kept the necklace safe..."

Mello frowned, "The cops told you all of that?"

"No, I stole the file..."

Matt stared in surprise, "You _stole_ the file?"

"Yes, because they would not tell me anything, and when they found me lying by my now dead mother, the file in hand, they weren't mad, they looked sad...they only felt pity."

"So...she was still alive when the cops found her?"

"Yeah, barely...she was only a live long enough to give me this...and say, I love you..."

"Damn, now my story seems dull," Matt sighed, "My mom raised me, my dad was some kind of hacker and got in way over his head, got offed in a parking lot. I lived in Boston at the time, and only moved here after his murder was announced. My mom no longer felt safe, so she moved, she was followed, and since all the money my dad had stolen was placed in our account, they wanted her to give it back. Hell, they weren't even going to kill her...so, when she went to get the money, she found that my father had a password that he had not taken the time to tell...and since they didn't get their money, she was killed. The pointed the gun at me, gave me one look, and left. I was also six, and like my dad, I had an affinity to computers and hacking."

Kagome watched him blow a stream of smoke away from her and Mello, thankful that the wind was blowing away from her.

"My dad wasn't in the family friendly type of business," Mello said, "In fact, I was more accustomed to seeing blood and guns than I was seeing the park or movies. I was six too, my mom, dad and myself, we were leaving a restaurant after celebrating my mom and dad's fifteenth anniversary...my mom had stopped to straighten my jacket, she was weird about that, she hated me wearing anything that looked a little bit crooked, and if it got crooked, she'd just _have_ to fix it. Well, that was probably what saved me. My dad, not even a second after pulling open the car door, was blown back by a massive explosion, and my mother and I were caught in the aftershock. She'd thrown herself in front of me and got hit with a sharp piece of metal framing that had just pierced her in the chest, and it was clear she would die...the blood loss alone would kill her before the ambulance got there. I had heard someone behind me, and ran to see how my father was, though I knew he too was dead, or at the least, dying. Seeing him lying there, burning, I grabbed the gun in his waistline and ran."

Kagome was lying down now, on blankets that had been laid out by the two boys, one blanket covering her as she listened to the story of Mello's past.

"Rounding a corner, I could hear the footsteps getting closer, and so I stopped and turned to see who my followers were. I recognized two of them, they were in an organization that challenged my father, and it was obvious to me who had killed him. Behind the two, I saw their boss step out, and without even thinking of anything, I raised the gun, and pulled the trigger."

"He died?" Kagome asked.

Mello smirked, "All three of them died. My dad taught me from an early age how to aim and shoot...they were dead, the second they decided to take my family from me. I disappeared from existence, and soon, I found myself in a limo on the way to Wammy's."

"Yeah, same here, I was caught hacking into a security file and taken by limo to Wammy's. I realized later that they had been following me for a while." He stubbed the cigarette and tossed the scrunched up stick over the roof.

"Mmhm, I was caught sneaking into a sealed tight building, and cops were about to take me away, when a man walked up and whispered something to him before taking my hand and leaving with me. Cops said nothing to it, nothing appeared in the news, and no gossip was heard about it the next day."

Kagome frowned, "Sounds like your orphanage is kept pretty tightly under wraps. You guy's aren't training to be Ninja Spy's, are you?" She laughed.

Mello smirked, "Nah, we are just...genius's. Wammy's Orphanage of Genii,"

Kagome understood, the staff followed genius orphan's, to see what they could do, before they brought them into the Orphanage. "Cool..."

Mello took her necklace from her, "Why don't you wear it?"

"...I can't breathe...when it's around my neck." She answered.

He unclasped the necklace and placed it in front of her, Matt lifted her hair so Mello could see and then released the necklace so that it now lay gently around her neck.

Kagome felt the tightening in both her chest and throat, that choking feeling she got, every time she wore the necklace. Her hand gripped the heart and snapped it shut as she breathed in slowly in an attempt to sooth the tightening of her heart. Finally, the sting of her eyes was too much, and tears began to flow, and the ache of her heart pulled too much as she fell forward.

Mello pulled her so that she was lying with her head in his lap, and Mat lay beside her with a hand on her's. She felt warm, for the first time in a long time, she felt safe. With these two boys who she'd only known for little more than two days, she felt complete...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter, I'll post again soon! I LOVE YOU ALL AND WISH YOU ALL HAPPY HOLLIDAYS! **


	4. September, 11, Saturday

**The Ninny and the Nun!**

**Summary:**

_**I found Heaven on Earth; you are my last, my first...but then I hear this voice inside.**_

_**Taken in when she was made an orphan by an untimely accident that took her family from her while she was at home with a nanny, Kagome grew up with Gods' grace.**_

_**However, a young blonde hair, blue eyed boy soon changes everything she grew up believing, and what she grows up to be.**_

**Anime:**

_**InuYasha/Death Note**_

**Couple:**

_**Kagome/Mello**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance/Action/Crime: Character Death**_

**Rated:**

_**M (Sexual Themes, Drugs, Crime, Gunkata, Language, Blood and Gore)**_

**NOTE:**

**Me: I'm kind of hopping around with my stories. 231 of them, all I can do is play skipping stones and update the one my stone lands on. ...not to say I throw rocks at my laptop or anything.**

**-x-x-x-**

**September, 11, Saturday**

**-x-x-x-**

_September, 11, Saturday_

_**Do not**_

_**be overcome**_

_**by evil,**_

_**but overcome evil**_

_**with good.**_

─_**Romans 12:21**_

Kagome sighed, it had been a week since she'd been lucky enough to escape the cathedral and see Mello and Matt. She was already having doubts that she'd ever see them again, but she couldn't leave at the moment. She had to take care of the sick girl in her bed. She hadn't bothered telling the Father, he would have scolded her for keeping Souten in her bed when she too could get sick. She knew he didn't care for the little girl, she offered him nothing...she wasn't shined on by _god's light_.

Kagome brought a cool rag to the girls' forehead before walking to the window. She stared outside for a good twenty to thirty minutes when she saw a small light flicker on then off.

'_...lighter?'_ Kagome closed her eyes, "Matt..." she grinned, "and Mello!" She pulled on her black _nun_ robe, and walked to the door, pulling on a pair of socks and shoes; she opened the door and quietly snuck out before shutting the door behind her softly and running soundlessly down the hall. She watched the walls for shadows as she ran down the stairs and left the front doors of the cathedral. Silently shutting the doors, she ran across the stone path and left through the gate. She found the two boys sitting outside the gate; Matt had a smoke in-between his lips and was arguing with Mello about said smoke. "..." Kagome inhaled deeply to catch her breath before smiling. "Mello, Matt!"

Both boys turned in surprise before smiling.

"Anzhela,"

Kagome blushed, "I'm not at the orphanage, call me Kagome..." she looked at her fingers, the pale color stood out greatly against the black of her robe.

A set of hands took either one of hers and pulled her forward. She looked at her hands, both held by different sets. Matt held her left hand with both of his hands, while the same could be said for her right hand and Mello.

Mellos sighed, "You should go by Anzhela...we aren't exactly allowed to tell you our names...and if you are our friend, we want you to be safe too. A lot of people have it out for the children at Whammy's."

Kagome frowned, "The kids?"

Nodding, Mello tightened his grip ever so slightly, "Yeah, we are an orphanage of genius kids...we will become the next generation of genius's around the world...that poses a threat to many countries and organizations."

Kagome frowned, "Sounds rough...oh, you guys can come in if you want. Though, you'd have to be quiet...uh, the Father would be furious to learn that you guys were inside so late. Oh, but Souten would be happy!"

"Isn't she asleep?" Matt asked curiously, puffing on the cigarette between his lips, blowing it in the opposite direction of the three of them.

Kagome sighed, "She's sick, she wakes up every hour or so. She can't sleep well, and her body aches...I'm worried, especially since the Father shows no interest in her health. He hasn't noticed her missing at all. If I'm even late to breakfast, he sends out a group of the Sisters to look for me, but Souten doesn't show up to anything for a week and he doesn't even ask about her whereabouts."

Mello looked at Matt with a frown, "Hey, Anzhela..."

Kagome looked up at the blonde as he turned his eyes back to her, "Yeah?"

"What would you say if we took Souten to the orphanage?"

Kagome's eyes widened, her heart skipped a beat, but only for a moment. _'Can I really let her go?' _Kagome looked back at the Cathedral, closing her eyes she sighed, "She needs medical attention...can you and Matt make sure she gets it, and look after her for me? I know she likes both of you well enough...but, she's all I have here...the only reason I haven't left in general."

Matt frowned, "Then come with us!"

Kagome shook her head, "The Father would send out a search party. He basically adopted me as his daughter long ago..."

"Ah..." Mello frowned, "No matter what, we will get her help. Watari can provide both medical attention and shelter."

Kagome nodded, that was all they needed to say for Kagome to finally talk herself into, what was...allegedly a kidnapping. "Come this way, but be quiet...oh, Matt..."

"Yeah, I know..." He dropped the cigarette and stubbed it out with his boot.

Kagome eyed the cancer stick curiously, "...how does a nine year old come to possess cigarettes?"

Matt shrugged, "Not really that hard, tell someone to bring them, pay them when you get them."

"...Matt, our Cathedral offers a place for purifying ones soul, perhaps you shou-"

"OH HUSH!"

Kagome and Mello laughed at the auburn haired boy as his cheeks burned red.

"Let's go, we need to be quick."

The two nodded and followed her inside; she stopped at the sound of footsteps heading in her direction and stepped under the stairway with the two boys beside her.

"Sister Mary, may I inquire the whereabouts of Sister Gwen?"

"I've not seen her,"

"Check the northern floors; I will look around the southern."

"Of course,"

Kagome watched as the shadows on the floor parted ways and waited for the silence to take its place once more before running upstairs with both behind her. _"This room," _She whispered, ushering them inside her room as she pulled off her robe. She was dressed in silk light blue pajamas. Walking up to Souten, she smiled at the sleeping girl, "Her temperature hasn't fluctuated once since a week ago."

"A constant 101.1 degrees, and she's so little, I mentioned she was sick to the Father, but he merely said 'that's too bad' and walked away."

"I see, I'll let you know how she's fairing once we get her looked at." Mello said, brushing the little girls bangs from her eyes.

"..." Kagome picked the girl up gently and motioned for her robe, "Use that to keep her warm, it's still cold out." She helped Mello as he placed the robe beneath Souten, holding her as Kagome continued wrapping the girl up. Her breathing becoming shallow, "I hate not being able to help her..."

Mello looked at Kagome and frowned, "Anzhela, we will help her, but don't think we won't come back for you. One day, you'll leave this place too."

Kagome nodded, "Please take care of her. I have to stay behind since the Mother Annalisa will be doing bed checks in a few moments, you and Matt should be quick with your departure, or someone will definitely see you."

She watched the both of them leave her room and sighed, walking to her window; she opened it and waited for them by her window, after twenty minutes of sitting and waiting, she started to get nervous but her eyes lit up when she saw the two make their way across the walkway, and through the gate. _'Good luck...Souten.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 4 of the Ninny and the Nun, I hope you all enjoy it! Take care, lots of love, send me review, ta-ta~**


	5. September, 12, Sunday

**The Ninny and the Nun!**

**Summary:**

_**I found Heaven on Earth; you are my last, my first...but then I hear this voice inside.**_

_**Taken in when she was made an orphan by an untimely accident that took her family from her while she was at home with a nanny, Kagome grew up with Gods' grace.**_

_**However, a young blonde hair, blue eyed boy soon changes everything she grew up believing, and what she grows up to be.**_

**Anime:**

_**InuYasha/Death Note**_

**Couple:**

_**Kagome/Mello**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance/Action/Crime: Character Death**_

**Rated:**

_**M (Sexual Themes, Drugs, Crime, Gunkata, Language, Blood and Gore)**_

**-x-x-x-**

**As requested by..."**_**SkinnyCat**_**", the next chapter to The Ninny and the Nun!**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**September, 12, Sunday**

**-x-x-x-**

_September, 12, Sunday_

_**They continued**_

_**steadfastly**_

_**in the apostles'**_

_**doctrine.**_

—_**Acts 2:42**_

"She's gone!"

Kagome jumped at the sudden cry of one of the sisters, she had been reading in her room when the door had opened. She naturally assumed it was one of the sisters coming to get her sheets to clean them, but when the girl had yelled so suddenly, it had taken her by surprise. "Who, Sister Mary?"

"Souten, the little one you are always with! She's nowhere to be found."

Kagome frowned, "She's fine...I know where she is. On a separate matter, have you discovered the whereabouts of Sister Gwen?"

"No, both have disappeared..."

"I would worry more about Sister Gwen, as Souten has been taken to a place where her health will be looked after primarily. The Father has ignored her to the point that I no longer cared to watch her life slip away. I had her placed in the custody of someone else."

"You can't do that! The Father will hear of this!"

"Fine, but...I wonder...will he care?"

The woman looked at Kagome as if she'd quoted something from the Devil's Advocate, a book banned from the walls of the Cathedral.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome pulled on her robe and walked to the window, watching as the students left the Cathedral once again. Leaving her alone in the confines of the sanctuary; she left her room with her bare feet brushing the cold stone of the hallway. She spent her time wisely; her curiosity concerning Sister Gwen had led her to the sisters' room where she was now listening to be sure no one was around her or inside the room itself.

"..." she reached out and checked to see if the door was locked, finding that it wasn't, she entered and glanced inside. Opening the door, she stepped inside and shut the door softly behind her as she looked around the room. It was still filled; no one had taken anything from the places they normally were in. Shoes in the closet, clothes in the drawer, bed made and purse sitting in the corner beside her bed. She looked in it without messing with the purses contents too much, Sister Gwen's ID and cash, everything was there.

She heard soft steps coming from the outside of the door and crossed the room, stepping inside the closet where she hid with the door barely cracked, black nun robes hiding her from anyone's view in case they opened the door, but with enough leeway that she could see through the crack.

It was silent for a moment before the door opened.

'_...Father Cornelius...?' _She watched him grab the purse from beside the bed before leaving without another thought. She waited a few moments before walking to the door, stopping a couple feet away from the door, she checked to see if there were feet, listening, she finally opened the door and peeked through. The Father was walking around a corner when she did. Quickly, but quietly, she took off after him. Stopping at the corner, she crouched down and peered around the corner, watching as he climbed the steps down stairs, she followed every time he finished a set of steps, making sure that he never saw her, but that she _always_ saw him. _"What's he doing with Sister Gwen's purse?"_

She watched him come to a stop and ducked behind the corner, she listened as something loud sounded around her and looked to see his hand releasing a black torch as it fell back into place against the wall, she frowned but watched as the ground started to sink downward and form a collection of steps. Father Cornelius started down the steps and she quickly made her way passed the steps to the other end of the hall where she hid behind one of the stone tablets for a closer look. It was about twenty minutes before the Father ascended the steps and took off back the way that he'd come.

She wasn't stupid enough to just open it after he'd just left, she chose instead to follow him and make sure he left for good before doing something foolish. She wandered off after him and watched from a distance as he left the Cathedral, most likely to return to the rest of the kids and Sisters. Making her way back to the hall, she checked once more to make sure no one was around her, she really didn't want to get caught doing this, and she was almost positive that this place was off limits to her. Not that she really _cared_, but still...Kagome pulled the torch hold and watched the steps once more fall into place before she too descended down each step silently.

It was dark, and had a strange smell the further down she got, but she continued. If she thought the smell over, it was metallic, like a bunch of pennies of quarters in one small place. It was especially strong as she finally came to the last step, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, she glanced around for the silhouette of a light or lantern, finding one, she twisted it and watched the lantern light a little before using the source of light to look around. Her eyes zeroed in on the purse on a book covered table and she looked over the room a little more. Her eyes began widening in horror as she realized what this room was, and her heart beat began to quicken as she realized, right now, the best course of action, would be to leave!

With haste, she ran up the steps and pulled on the torch once more, running down the halls and out of the building, her direction known only to herself, the lantern still clutched in a vice like grip as she ran!

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: I placed a poll on my profile, if you guys are interested in choosing the pairing for my next DN/IY fic, then go vote! Leave Reviews, and requests for updates to already existing DN/IY fics, I'll get those updates done! LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO~ MUCH! THNX!**


End file.
